


Steering Clear of Trouble

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: 5 times Shige avoids Ryo and12 times he doesn't
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Nishikido Ryo





	Steering Clear of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shigethon

**Monday:**  
It was early in the jimusho as Ryo slunk in late. Some idiot dropped something on the tracks and went after it, causing delays for half an hour in either direction and trapping Ryo in an impossibly crowded train less than 50 feet from his stop and freedom. Ryo was, consequently, not in the best of moods when he walked in the door and sighted the perfect target to take his temper out on: Shige.

"Hey, ugly!" Ryo started, original, beautiful insults welling up from the inspiration of his foul temper.

Inspirations that were ultimately wasted as Shige walked out the other door before Ryo could say them.

 **Tuesday:**  
It was another playful photo shoot with half of NewS (the other half occupied themselves in the wings, waiting their turn) and Ryo aimed a friendly punch at Shige's shoulder, just as Shige, seemingly unaware, turned away—and incidentally, out of range—to catch what Tegoshi was saying.

"Ne, Ryotan," Tegoshi began. "You missed."

"I did not 'miss,'" Ryo huffed.

"I dodged him," Shige cut in with a smirk.

 **Wednesday:**  
Ryo turned out into the hallway after a last minute voice training session. Shige, half a hall ahead, was laughing at something Koyama said.

"Oi! Shige!" Ryo called out.

Koyama and Shige kept walking like they hadn't heard him, and his pride kept him from trying again. No need to make an ass of himself more than once, after all.

They didn't even hold the elevator for him.

 **Thursday:**  
Ryo stopped Shige by the jimusho doors.

"I'm driving in to work tomorrow. I could stop by on my way and give you a ride."

Shige looks up, briefly, barely glancing at him. "Can't. Test tomorrow. Not coming in," And his eyes flickered back down to what, Ryo realised belatedly, was a textbook.

"You shouldn't read and walk at the same time. It's dangerous." Ryo calls out after Shige. Shige waved vaguely back in his direction, not listening.

 **Friday:**  
Shige's test was at 3, Ryo found out from Koyama. So he called at 5, when he knew Shige would be done but before he would have left school. He tried calling twice, getting the same pre-packaged voice recording: _This phone is currently unavailable or turned off. Please leave a message..._ before leaving a message. Short, simple and to the point— _I'm in the area. Let's go eat_.

He got a not-nearly-repentant-enough phone mail three hours later. _Sorry. Forgot to turn my phone back on. Next time, ne[](http://photobucket.com) _

Damn imaginary cat.

 **Saturday:**  
Ryo pounded loudly on Shige's door until he opened it to let him in, or, more probably, stop the noise. When he finally did, Shige found Ryo standing on the doorstep, glaring. Shige blinked at him for a moment, clearly puzzled. "Ryo?" he finally asked.

"You." Ryo continued to glower at him, expression straight from an angsty photo shoot.

Shige frowned. "What are you doing here?" He didn't add _on my Saturday_ but Ryo understood it anyway.

"You," Ryo started again, as he pushed his way inside, "have been avoiding me all week." He backed Shige up in the small entryway. "Now," as he pinned Shige against the wall, one hand twisted firmly (and satisfyingly threateningly) in the front of Shige's T-shirt, "you can't."

The kiss was hard and forceful and sudden, though probably not, Ryo reflected, entirely unexpected given the circumstances; Shige was a smart boy. It took surprisingly little convincing for Shige to lean back into the kiss, which pleased (and somewhat mollified) Ryo. Shige was a smart boy.

Ryo had just moved his attentions from Shige's mouth to the side of his neck and Shige had wrapped fingers into Ryo's hair and _mewed_ , a breathless, _needy_ little sound in the back of his throat and--- used that grip to pull Ryo very suddenly away.

"What!" Ryo demanded, surprised into anger, but his eyes couldn't help but catch on Shige's mouth--slick, wet, his lips a little swollen--and on his neck, where a red flower of Ryo's handiwork was blossoming into view. He swallowed, tried again. "What are you doing?"

Shige smirked at him, licked his lips and Ryo felt his knees go a little weak. Not that he would admit that. "The door's still open. Bugs will get in." Shige wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Ryo (maturely) slammed the door and promptly found himself pressed up against it. "That is the dumbest excuse _ever_ ," he muttered, but not very venomously. He had, just then, more important things to think about.

 **Monday:**  
Two days later, Ryo shoved a box at Shige. "Take it. It's a present." Inside the box, Shige found a can of Raid. _For the bugs_ was scrawled messily on the bottom of the box. Shige smiled a little smile, and slipped the Raid into his bag.

Watching, Ryo knew that he had won.


End file.
